Rosalie
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Adding a new female Vampire to the Cullen family had unexpected results for all involved. Will they be able to get through to her? Carlisle / Esme and also Esme / Rosalie bonding :)


**Hello there, here is my 2nd ever Twilight-based fanfiction. Rosalie plays a role in this one... which apparently made it even harder to write. Anyway... I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm home,"  
Esme's mood entirely lifted when she heard – and smelt – her husband's presence downstairs. However Rosalie's reaction to his return did slightly put a dampener on her spirits slightly.  
How could anyone hold anger and resentment toward her husband?  
All Esme longed for was to go down and catapult herself into his arms, beg him to kiss her, prove how much he loved and needed her.  
She needed her husband desperately.  
Hearing the dejected sigh come from her husband's lips as he wasn't greeted in his favourite fashion and he made his way toward his study.  
"You can go to him you know. I don't want to ruin your day this early in the morning," Rosalie said sarcastically.  
"I'll be fine, thank you though Rose," Esme said gently, offering her a small smile.  
"Esme… I'm not stupid. Go," Rosalie said. Esme didn't wait for her to take back the offer as she mumbled her thanks at her before flying out of the room and heading downstairs to find her husband.

* * *

Esme stood in the doorway of her husband's study, watching him as he filled out his paperwork for the hospital. She marvelled over how focused he remained, even though she knew that he knew he was being watched. Finally, Esme smiled as she saw him place his pen down and his golden eyes met hers. She saw the amusement shining in them and her smile grew wider.  
"Are you having fun staring Mrs Cullen?" Carlisle teased, causing Esme to bit on her lip shyly. She could never get over the sheer joy it caused her to hear those words.  
 _Mrs Cullen_.  
She was Carlisle's wife, the woman he loved. The woman he had chosen to spend all of eternity with… quite literally. Even the mere thought of it made Esme happier than anything else ever could.  
"Esme," Carlisle said gently, gaining her attention again.  
"Hmm?" Esme said, raising her eyebrows in question.  
"I asked if you were okay, my darling," Carlisle said warmly, causing Esme to nod her head.  
"Tell me what is going on in your pretty little mind," Carlisle whispered, motioning for her to have a seat. He chuckled as Esme nearly flew into his lap and then she snuggled into him, relishing in the feel of his arms wrapping protectively around her.  
"I've missed this," Esme sighed, nuzzling her nose into his neck. She felt Carlisle's hand run up and down her back and she smiled softly.  
"I've missed you," Carlisle replied. Esme didn't answer but she felt her heart ache at his words.  
"How is Rosalie doing?" Carlisle said quietly, when his wife didn't respond.

Rosalie.  
The number one 'issue' in the Cullen household, as declared by Edward, was currently the newest – not to mention very unwilling – member. Rosalie had been rescued by Carlisle just under six months ago and unlike Esme, she was not as accepting of this life as Carlisle had initially hoped. This had caused some incredible shifts in the family dynamic but mainly to Carlisle and Esme's relationship. Rosalie did not want Carlisle or Edward near her at any time and this usually meant that Esme spent nearly all of her time with the newborn vampire. Rosalie could not understand how Esme could love Carlisle after he had ruined their lives and condemned them to hell. No matter how Esme tried to explain it to Rosalie, she just couldn't see it any other way.  
"Rosalie is okay. She at least agreed to let me come down and spend a few moments with you alone, even if it was begrudgingly," Esme whispered, her hand running up his bicep, gently squeezing it before resting it against his cool, marble skin. She watched his eyes gently flutter shut before re-opening, the golden of his eyes had gotten darker with his need for his mate.  
"Maybe you would like to see if Rosalie would like to join us in the family room tonight. She is more than welcome after all and I'm sure Edward and I could keep our distance," Carlisle said thoughtfully. Esme looked up at him and took in his face. It surprised her how easy it was to see exactly how Carlisle was feeling just by staring into his eyes. She could see the desperation and longing in his eyes, hoping that she would be able to convince Rosalie to agree.  
"You know that the both of you would have to keep your distance from me too," Esme whispered slowly, trailing a finger down his nose. Carlisle sighed and gripped his arms tighter around her waist, effectively pulling her closer to him.

* * *

It took a long while after Esme's last statement for Carlisle to speak again.  
"My darling… if it will put Rosalie at ease, I will just have to agree to those terms no matter how difficult they may be," Carlisle murmured, the disappointment in his tone more than evident.  
"It's been difficult for me too you know. More than anything else," Esme whispered, her finger tracing the shape of her husband's lips before she buried her face into his neck again, taking a deep breath of his scent.  
Her favourite scent.  
"You're doing so well. As is Rosalie. I am very proud of the both of you," Carlisle said, pressing his lips to the top of Esme's hair. Carlisle's compliment toward Rosalie elicited a growl from upstairs and Esme sighed as she pulled back.  
"Time's up Doctor Cullen. Same time next week?" Esme said, trying to lighten the mood.  
"I was thinking maybe early tomorrow morning before I go to work?" Carlisle asked. Esme smiled and nodded her head, leaning forward to gently press her lips against his. She could barely hold back her moan that threatened to betray her feelings.  
"That sounds like a good idea," She said, untangling herself from his arms and offering him a small smile before darting upstairs.

"So I'm assuming that you overheard my conversation with Carlisle?" Esme asked, as she entered the art studio where she saw Rosalie sitting in the window.  
"You know that I did," Rosalie confirmed, a scowl on her face.  
"Well… I hope that you're going to be inclined to spending time downstairs this afternoon. I know you aren't a fan of Edward and Carlisle but I will ensure that they keep their distance," Esme said hopefully. Rosalie thought about it for a while before nodding her head in agreement.  
"Really?" Esme asked excitedly. She was definitely not expecting Rosalie to agree so quickly.  
"As long as they keep distance," Rosalie warned. Esme nodded and in her excitement, wrapped her arms around Rosalie, tightly hugging her and causing the young blonde to tense up. Esme quickly moved back and surveyed Rosalie, whom was deep in thought.  
"What is on your mind sweet Rosalie?" Esme whispered.  
"I… can I ask you some questions? About… about this life?" Rosalie asked, looking up at Esme hesitantly. Esme nodded and reached over to take her hand. This was the first time Rosalie had shown any interest in anything to do with her new life and Esme hoped that she had all the answers to the questions that she needed.

* * *

"Yesterday I heard Edward grumbling something about vampire mates… what did he mean by that?" Rosalie asked, causing Esme to be surprised. It was definitely not the first question she had expected to be asked about being a vampire.  
"Well… Edward was probably grumbling about something that Carlisle or I had thought. I wouldn't pay him any attention," Esme said.  
"Is… are you and Carlisle," Rosalie started to say but Esme could see the awkwardness on her face.  
"Carlisle and I are indeed 'Vampire Mates' as Edward would put it. I do prefer to use the word husband instead but that would be the correct term I assume," Esme said, smiling at the thought of the beautiful blonde man in the study below, desire ripping through her.  
"So what exactly is a vampire mate?" Rosalie asked.  
"To keep it simple Rose…. I will never be able to love, want or need anyone as much as I love, want and need Carlisle," Esme whispered. Rosalie nodded her head and turned to look out at the forest. Esme followed suit, her eyes scanning the tops of the dark green trees.

"Do you know why Carlisle changed me?" Rosalie said quietly.  
"I think maybe it was because he didn't want to see such a beautiful human die as horrifically as you were going to," Esme said gently.  
"Did it have something to do with him wanting a mate for Edward too?" Rosalie whispered.  
"If I'm being totally honest, it probably did. I've never asked him specifically though. Carlisle and I just want the best for Edward and of course Carlisle wants him to be happy but you know that nothing will be forced on you here," Esme murmured.  
"If he was my mate… would I know?" Rosalie asked.  
"You would. He is not your mate Rose and you don't have to think that Carlisle will force him to be. I would never allow that," Esme said. Rosalie nodded and looked down at her lap.

* * *

"I'm not meaning to be this way you know… horrid all the time. It's just… I've got all these emotions and I can't deal with them," Rosalie whispered.  
"I know… I know sweet Rosalie and I assure you that it will get better. You're almost at the end of your newborn times. I can see the improvements in you every day. You're nearly there," Esme said comfortingly. Rosalie turned to look at Esme and smiled.  
"You're a good teacher," She whispered, causing Esme to giggle.  
"Where do you think I learnt this from Rosalie?" Esme asked, causing Rosalie to roll her eyes and sigh.

"I'm trying," Rosalie said.  
"Not as hard as I know you can Rose. Carlisle isn't a bad man," Esme said.  
"You're bias," Rosalie said, smirking as Esme rolled her eyes this time.  
"Well, maybe a little bit, but I'd like to think I wouldn't be even remotely attracted to someone who was a horrible man," Esme whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
"I'll try harder tonight," Rosalie promised.  
"That's my sweet Rose," Esme sang. Rosalie rolled her eyes again and looked up at Esme.  
"Thank you for being so good to me Esme," Rosalie whispered.  
"You're a part of our family now Rosalie. You will be forever, I hope you know that," Esme whispered. Rosalie's eyes lit up this time and she smiled shyly. Esme could see the flicker of hope in Rosalie's eyes… this is what Rosalie had secretly been hoping for… comfort and security in the form of a family.

Esme was going to make sure that Rosalie received it.

* * *

 **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
